A typical vehicle is manufactured with a plurality of openable doors. Each door is typically mounted on hinges within a door opening. Each door also includes a latch that generally engages a striker mounted on the door opening frame to releasably hold the door in a closed position.
Vehicle door latches customarily include a lock mechanism that prevents operation of the door latch so that the vehicle door cannot be opened by persons inside the vehicle unintentionally or by persons outside the vehicle who are not authorized. The door lock mechanism itself can also be operated from inside as well as from outside the vehicle.
The door lock mechanism is usually operated from inside the vehicle by a slide or a sill button that is actuated manually and/or electrically. The door lock mechanism is usually operated from outside the vehicle by a key and key lock cylinder or an electronic device.
When a door is fully closed to its primary latched position a fork bolt engages a striker disposed on a frame or other appropriate location of the vehicle. When the fork bolt is in this position the door remains secured in the closed position by the engagement of the striker by the fork bolt. It is desirable to limit the play, tolerance or amount of movement of the fork bolt within the latching mechanism when the same is in this locking position.